


My Negative Utopia

by Soaring_Hearts



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, rhack
Genre: Borderlands 2, M/M, Tales from the Borderlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_Hearts/pseuds/Soaring_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has a problem with his boss and decides to send in a complaint. Now complaints are read by Jack, Handsome Jack, Rhys's #1 idol. How will rhys respond when Jack calls him into his office to discuss his complaint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Complaint

It was like any other day for Rhys. He worked in the intelligence section of Hyperion on the Helios station, which was riddled with papers about the vault and what kind of treasures it holds and how Jack was able to defeat the Destroyer within it. Most of the intelligence that comes in are of the vault and Pandora, but Rhys could never understand why Pandora was the epicenter of everything about the vault.  
Rhys was quickly typing up an article about Jack's conquering of the Destroyer in the vault down on Pandora about five years ago. He tried his best not to add in any additional, or rather, personal remarks into his paper, otherwise his boss might give him another lecture about his 'weird' obsession over Jack, Hyperion's CEO. “I don't have a weird obsession... Pfft asshole...” Rhys mumbles under his breathe, leaning back into his cushioned seat and stretched out his back.  
“And what do you think you are doing Rhys? There is no time for breaks! Not here! Get back to work!” The nagging voice of his boss came from behind him, in return he turns to face the nagging old lady with a mocking face, “Make a bridge and get over it.” His boss, Ms. Beau, took on a furious face as soon as he said that. “Leave this instant you imbecile!” Ms. Beau roared, leaving everyone else in the cubicle workspace quiet and confused, with a soft sense of fear.  
Rhys calmly rose from his seat with a sneer on his lips, turned towards Ms. Beau and walked right past her and towards the door out of the workspace and out into the giant walkways within the Helios station.  
Helios station was a giant H in the sky. Not even kidding. It looks smaller on the outside than how big it actually is when you're inside of it. The insides of the giant space station are filled with large walkways and areas where people can have their lunches in peace, with a few freshly trimmed trees placed here and there to give a sort of calmness to the idea of just floating in space. The station was truly a marvel, but to the people of Pandora, it was a sign of evil.  
Rhys always enjoyed every minute on Helios Station, but his boss always managed to get her wrinkly old hands into his business. But either way, it was always better than living on Eden 6, that place was always a hell hole to him, at least this place has decent living spaces and a few more people who mind their own business.  
When Rhys walked out of the intelligence section of the Helios station, he approached a bench out on the walkways and took a seat. “Ah yay! Another dumb fight with my stupid boss... Great...” Rhys mumbled, annoyed with himself and at his boss. Rhys placed his forearms on his thighs and leaned forward into his legs, burying his head into his fist that lay on his knees. This wasn’t his first time back-talking Ms. Beau; he’s sort of made it a weekly thing with her. Not as if he wanted it to be a weekly thing, she just pisses him off just enough for him to actually make an attempt at responding with the same amount of negativity she releases.  
Footsteps echoed softly in the vast empty walk ways of the Helios station. Rhys turned his head slightly to see who was walking, and saw Yvette walking around while looking at her echo screen. It looked like she was talking to someone on it, so Rhys decided to not call out, but to rather wave at her. Much to his efforts, she didn't notice that he was waving at her, which put him in an even worse mood. 

It took thirty minutes for Ms. Beau to even come out of the Intelligence workspace to get Rhys. “What a waste of my time,” Rhys said grudgingly to his boss, who only gave him the stink eye and told him to get back to his work.  
Ms. Beau is an old woman with a fixation on making everyone's life a lot harder. Many of those under her wing call her the all Seeing Eye, because she always manages to be at one place at the right time to tell someone to get back to work and to not ever take breaks. She has an uptight aristocratic type of charm to her that not even one person likes.  
“Maybe it’s time to file a complaint about her…” Rhys mumbled, as he fiddled with his keyboard. He honestly didn’t like complaining about others, he preferred dealing with his own problems rather than leaning on someone for help. The complaint system in Helios was kind of confusing as well. If you filed a complaint, you would instantly be put into a group of other individuals who also fired a complaint. It was sort of like an intervention about your problems and why you filed your complaint. Kind of ridiculous, but all complaints goes to Jack. He reads them and decides what to do with the problem, or if it really isn’t anything to be bothered with.  
Rhys frowned, “I’ll decide after work.” He pulled back up his document on his echo screen and continued working on how Jack defeated the mighty Destroyer of Pandora and took its eye and made it into the Eye of Helios. He always enjoyed writing the fun topics of vaults, such as Jack’s opening of the first vault, and how he conquered the beast within. He enjoyed the sense of adventure and excitement, almost like he was writing fiction, but he knew that writing it like a story would get him into a lot more trouble. He needed to keep it plain, simple, and informational.  
The Intelligence section of Helios also contributed many articles to the Helios newspaper, and Rhys was one of the main writers, which is why Ms. Beau isn’t able to fire him for his petty little fights with her. He was too good to let go. In fact, the paper he was writing now was going to be the headliner for this month’s newspaper, marking Jack’s five-year anniversary of opening the vault. It will definitely be one of the best pieces Rhys has written his entire life.  
His fingers tapping swiftly and calmly as sentences upon sentences emerged on to the document. His writer’s excellence being shown beautifully on to the echo screen in well-written words, arranged in the best manner possible. His eyes were glued to his keyboard as he thought out his words, wanting desperately for Jack to read this work of his and applaud him. Though, Rhys has never met the man, he wished he would actually applaud him, or just give him a pat on the back. After all, Rhys’s cubical was covered in ‘Hyperion issues’ posters of Jack, which a lot of his co-workers give him weird looks about.  
Rhys leaned back again, slightly hoping that Ms. Beau wasn’t walking by his cubical again to nag at him for taking a break. At least this time he had an excuse for leaning back. He was reading over what he already wrote, checking for any spelling errors or slip-ups. His eyes glanced over the words swiftly, reading as fast as he could, because his writing was supposed to be put on to the paper tonight, but the paper itself was to be published in two days. Rhys only hoped that the other writers were actually writing quality stuff rather than their usual lame writing.  
“Well… It’s looking pretty good, I just need to put in a conclusion and then it’s all set for the readers,” Rhys mumbled, sitting back up and set back to typing the article. His typing grew progressively louder, which seemed to grab a few people’s attention, which came over to see how he was doing.  
A man named Robin, a young man with ginger hair walked over from the cubicle over to see what Rhys was typing. “I’ve always been a fan Rhys, so it’s pretty cool to actually see you working on something as important as this,” Robin explained, looking like an excited schoolboy when watching Rhys type. “Cool, thank you so much,” Rhys responded, smiling, though not taking the time to turn towards Robin. He typed while a few more people decided to visit and take a look, though not really speaking because Robin went around and said, “Sh.” to anyone who decided to talk. He claimed that it would break Rhys’s concentration, which he wasn’t totally wrong about, but Rhys never really liked crowds, so the crowd was enough to throw him off, a bit.  
It wasn’t long after the crowd formed that Ms. Beau decided to break the party up. “What is the meaning of this idiocy?” She said in a rather loud voice. Not quite yelling or screaming, just loud. Quickly, the crowd dissipated and went back to their individual cubicles once more. She walked into Rhys’s cubicle and spoke in a quieter, but still stern voice, “Are you almost done with your article? We need it in soon.” Rhys looked back at Ms. Beau, “Sure, yeah I’m almost done. Just one more sentence and I’ll send it in.” Ms. Beau nodded, and walked out of his cubicle and back out into the walkway in between each row of cubicles.  
Rhys typed in his last sentence before deciding that it looked great. He saved his work and opened up the messaging system, and attached his article into a message. He tapped the send button and off went his writing on Jack and his glorious vault battle against the Destroyer.  
Someone would revise his work in the main office, and fix any mistakes he made, so that took some load off of his shoulders when it came to his writings. He would hate to read his work on the newspaper and see a ton of misspelled words everywhere. Rhys sighed, feeling relieved that he finally finished up the article he had been working on for some time now.  
Ms. Beau visited him once more, “Thank you for sending in your article Rhys.” Rhys swiveled around in his chair to look at her and crossed his arms. “You're not here to thank me,” Rhys smirked, noticing that her old wrinkled face showed no signs of thanks, but rather of mutual annoyance.  
“You're right, I came to talk to you about our fall outs for the past few weeks. You've been extremely hard to work with, and I do not appreciate you give me such rude remarks every time I tell you to get back to work,” Ms. Beau spoke in a soft, but hard on voice. It almost didn't quit her, but none the less, Rhys was annoyed by her tone of voice.  
“Maybe if you would stop breathing down my neck, then maybe I would stop fighting back. Because it'd be a lot easier to get work done without you constantly nagging at me for me taking short breaks,” Rhys responded, his voice taking on a slightly angry tone. His eye brows angled inward and his eyes showed that he was annoyed and mad.  
“That's my job Rhys. I'm not going to be easy on you because I am your boss,” Ms. Beau said, her voice wasn't soft anymore, she seemed to have adopted Rhys's anger. “'It's my job', oh shove it. You have a job of finding intel for us, not dogging us around to find and write about it for you,” He rolled his eyes, wanting to leave the cubicle and get away from this childish old woman, who doesn't even know how to do her own job, “Oh, and if your job really is to dog us around, then why don't you do that instead of just dogging me.”  
Ms. Beau looked extremely mad now, she didn't like his response at all. Her fists were clenched and it looked like she was fighting against punching him. Rhys sighed and just stared at her, “You going to um, through that punch or uh, do I have to wait?” Ms. Beau looked down at her fists and sighed, “No, just get out of here before I decide against it.”  
Rhys looked almost relieve to actually be able to leave without her yelling. He stood up from his seat and walked past her, just like he did a few hours ago. Either way, it was either o'clock and it was time for him to head home anyway. He walked out of the sliding doors and out into the giant metal walkways that had a few trimmed trees in the center.  
More people were walking about this time, since it was well after work hours for most job positions here on Helios. Rhys was stressed about work, but it was always when he walked out into the walkways that reminded him of where he was and how he got there. It made him happy when he saw ouside of those large windows and out into space. Being so close to his idol made him happy, though he wasn't even actually near him since the intelligence section was on the opposite end of Helios compared to Jack's office.  
“I'm going to file that complaint paper...” Rhys whispered under his breath, as he turned and walked towards one of the many kiosks that hold things about Helios and the complaint papers for those who need to be listened to. Rhys grabbed a paper and went to sit down on a bench to fill out the paper.  
Once he sat down, he pulled out a pen from his pocket. “Okay, so name, birthdate, job, what made me write this complaint... Seems easy enough to fill out,” Rhys mumbled, jotting down the information, trying to not stab through the paper due to him writing on his lap rather than a hard surface.  
His inner writer wanted to badly to come out and write out long paragraphs on to the paper, but he knew that the paper had no space for such writing, so he just put down quick explanations of what has been happening and hoped that that would be enough.  
He stood up from the bench and clicked the pen then put it back into his pocket. He held the paper in his right hand and looked around for where he should put the paper. Rhys then decided that maybe it would be better for him to visit the help center for those who are new to Helios, and see if they have a place to put his paper. It wasn't too far down the hallway, seeing how there seemed to be one in each section of Helios.  
After walking up a few flights of stairs and turning a corner, he spotted the help desk, and approached with his paper in hand. A cute girl was running the desk at the time, and when Rhys approached, she quickly brushed her hair out of her face with her hand. “Hello sir, how may I help you this evening?” She asked, give him a friendly smile. Rhys awkwardly walked closer to the desk and said, “Er um... I need to put my complaint form somewhere, and I thought you could help me with where I should put it.” She sighed and nodded, “Yes, i'll take it.” Rhys gave an awkward smile and nod before handing over the paper. After she took the paper he decided it was time for him to head back to his apartment, after all, it had a been a long day of arguments, fighting, and finishing the headlining article for this months newspaper.  
“What a day...” Rhys sighed, running his hand through his hair as he walked down a hallway to his apartments on the upper floors. “Can't wait for tomorrow.”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys was put into a group of other people who sent in complaints so they can be filter through as either stupid, or actually worth looking into. That is when Rhys meets Jack, his idol, and Jack talks to him.

Dim light filtered through Rhys's apartment room, and the sound of his alarm echoed across the metal walls, causing him to shift in bed in an effort to stop the alarm. “Ermmphhh....” Rhys mumbled, slapping his hand around for his alarm clock, barely managing to snag the button with his fingers, ceasing the sound. It took a minute or two for Rhys to actually realize that he needed to get up for work, once he realized he quickly got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes then went to take a shower. 

Rhys was far too stressed to do it this time. The stress at work seemed to have been getting in the way of how sexually active he was. If work hadn't have been so hard on him, he probably would've tried to hit on that cute girl at the help desk even though he's not very good at flirting.

Rhys stripped out of his clothes, revealing a slim and toned body. He reached a hand over to the shower handle and turned it to warm water. When the water reached the right temperature he decided it was alright to get in. 

The water felt welcoming, as a stream of the warm liquid enveloped Rhys. “Ah...” Rhys sighed, running his hands through his soft hair feeling whisps of the water flow down his hands and drip off of the strands of hair he was holding. He stopped running his hand through his hair and reached down to grab the bottle of shampoo that he kept on the side of the shower, and squeezed a blob of it out on to his other hand. He sat the bottle back on the side and rubbed in the shampoo. 

Once he was done completely washing his hair of the shampoo, he then rubbed in some condictioner. The conditioner took longer to wash out, but he didn't mind. Once he was done cleaning up, he dried himself off with his towel and got dressed. The bathroom was steamy and the mirror was fogged, he used the cuff of his teal dress shirt to wipe off some of the fog so he can put his hair back without it looking too greasy. 

“Alright cool, not looking too bad,” Rhys tried to make a sexy grin but he ended up looking really dumb in the mirror, which made him lose a bit of confidence. He sighed and exited the bathroom, and walked over to the side of his bed where his echo device sat. He picked it up and started looking through his messages. The first message he saw was a message from Vaughn, “Where were you at yesterday at lunch? We didn't see you yesterday or the day before.” Rhys quickly replied with, “Work held me up again, sorry! Tell Yvette that i'm sorry for missing out on paying for lunch again!” 

Rhys continued looking through his messages, he saw that he got a notice from Helios Headquarters, telling him that he's been put into a group of individuals who also sent in complaints and that the meeting will be held from 9:00 to lunch in Conference room Erebus 3. Rhys frowned, he knew that they would filter out the stupid complaints from the more important ones through the complaint group meeting. He only hoped that he wouldn't be treated like trash just like Ms. Beau treats him. 

The notice also said that he was excused from work for the first half of the day, which left him wondering what he should do when he waits for it to be 9:00. Rhys had two hours to burn, which he soon decided that he would burn one hour off by wandering Helios and the other hour finding his way to the conference room they were going to use.

Rhys put on his shoes and set out on an exploration of the station. Rhys had been on the station for about a year in a half, and he's already gotten himself noticed for one of his hobbies, writing. Rhys never expected to actually make a living off of this writing though, he always wanted something a little more... Exciting. 

Rhys decided he was going to go to the shops in the one hour he had of exploring Helios. After all, he hadn't bought any news clothes in awhile, it'd be nice to stop showing up to work in the same three shirts he owned every day. He went into the first store he saw, which happened to be a store that only had shirts, pants, socks, pretty much everything clothing, but with a Hyperion logo on it. He didn't mind the logo or the colors, in fact he had a lot of Hyperionissued stuff littered in a room in his apartment.

Rhys went to go find the shirt section of the store, and he wasn't at all feeling bad about his choice for shopping. He found some pretty awesome shirts. One was a dark grey with the Hyperion logo going diagonally down the center with red and yellow lines creating a cool laser effect on it. He then found a yellow plain Hyperion t-shirt that reminded him a lot of Jack's t-shirt, which meant he obviously had to buy it. He spent some time looking over all of the shirts before actually grabbing at least five shirts before heading up to the cashier to check out. He already spent a bit longer than he expected in just one shop. When he paid, he looked at the time and realized that his one hour was up, but he needed to bring his bag of shirts back to his apartment before he went to go look for conference room Erebus 3.

Rhys headed back to his apartment at a quick pace, wanting desperately to not be late to the meeting, not even in the slightest. Being late was almost like a crime here on Helios, or more like it was a crime for anything involving Hyperion. Hyperion doesn't tolerate lateness. 

When reaching his apartment, he swiped his Hyperion keycard, because apparently where you work chooses the place you live. His Hyperion keycard can get him into the Intelligence section, but no where else that is set at a higher priority. Rhys sat down his bag of t-shirts by the door on the insid eof his apart before closing the apartment door again and heading off to the help desk to ask for directions to conference room Erebus 3. 

The wide and tall metal walkways welcomed him as he walked to the help desk, seeing only a few people walking around freely. When he reached the help desk, he noticed that it was the same girl from last night. “Huh... Guess she works the night and morning shift?” Rhys said in a questioning tone under his breath as he approached.

The girl looked up and smiled, her face showed some signs of remembering him. “Hey,” Rhys waved, standing right in front of her, “Um I have a question, do you know where conference room Erebus 3 is?” 

“Sure, let me give you the location on your echo,” She inputted a map of Helios on to his echo and gave him a waypoint that showed him the way to the room. “That is so cool, thank you so much!” Rhys said in an awestruck tone, never actually having a map of Helios on his echo, or have anyone even put it on there for him. She smiled sweetly, “No problem, it is my job after all.”

Rhys waved again and walked away, following the waypoint on his echo to the more fancier side of Helios. He had never really seen this side. Only coming here once in a while before Vaughn worked around here somewhere, but he wans't able to live there since he only worked in finance. Rhys might've come to pick up Vaughn a few times if he got too drunk at cheap little office parties.

The time read 8:52 by the time Rhys found his way to the conference room. Perfect and impecible timing as usual. When Rhys reached the door of the room, he noticed that there were a lot of people standing outside rather than waiting inside of the room, which made him curious and confused. “Hey, um, what're you all doing? You know, standing out side of here I mean,” Rhys said in an attempt to socialize and get an answer.

A ma out of the group of people looked at Rhys and said in a shaky voice, “Jack is in the room, we don't know if we're supposed to enter or not, or if he's going to be in there with us.” At even the mention of the name, Jack, Rhys decided to look through the small window on the door to see what was going on inside. He saw a slightly annoyed Jack staring back at him, who looked actually really impatient, and a woman who sat with her legs crossed with a clipboard and pencil on her lap.

“I think he wants us to go in,” Rhys turned his head to face the other people standing outside, “He looks impatient.” Rhys turned his head back to the door again, grabbed the door handle, and turned it. He opened the door wide and entered the room. “Oh god, finally one of your idiots decided to actually open the freaking door,” Jack said in a rather annoyed voice. His arms were crossed over his chest and his legs were crossed as well. He leaned against a wall as he watched all of the people who filed a complaint look for a seat around a table.

The woman sat at the front of the table. Her back was completely straight and her expression was blank. She wore a black suit with a magenta tie tucked into her jacket. On the bridge of her nose sat magenta reading glasses. She looked at all of them with her blank brown eyes and waited for everyone to get seated.

Rhys pulled out a chair next to the woman and sat down. He looked around the room with a worried sort of look, especially when he looked behind him and saw Jack looking at him.Once everyone sat down, the woman looked at her clipboard, then she sat it down on the table, “Now that you are all here, I would like for Warren Dikkers to tell me about his complaint. Why did you think it was a good idea to send in a complaint about your boss taking away your drugs?” Oh man, she had such a judgemental face on at the moment, and so did Jack. Jack actually looked like he was about to say something, but instead he just covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

Rhys looked around the table to see who Warren was, until he spotted a young man, maybe early twneties, looking like he was about to pee himself. “I-i, I need that for my health, and my boss took it away from me,” Warren looked at the woman, his voice was shaky and his face was flushed red. The woman raised an eyebrow and frowned, “Mr. Dikkers, that drugs that your boss took away were illegal and would effect your work. You know how Hyperion feels about illegal drugs.”

Warren looked down at his hands on the table, he went back to looking like he was going to piss himself. “We'll see what we can do for you,” The woman wrote something on a paper on the clipboard, which Rhys soon realized was the complaint papers of each individual here. 

“Next may Elizabeth Tanner explain to me her encounter with her boss speaking inappropriately to her?” The woman flipped over a paper on her clipboard then looked up at a woman sitting at the corner of the table. She was another young employee, which made Rhys finally take notice that a lot of the people who came in for their complaints were young people, none of them even looked older than 30. He guessed that a lot of people were afraid of their bosses more than they were willing to actually deal with them.

“Yes, my boss is a disgusting old man who tends to hit on the younger women of the communications department, I, unfortunately, am the only one who was willing enough to actually send in a complaint about his inappropriate gestures,” The young woman spoke with the same amount of authority as the woman who asked her the question, which made Jack smile. “Mr. Alistair should be dealt with immediately. He often come sinto work drunk, and he isn't the fun kind of drunk either. He yells at everyone in words no one can understand. He distrupts the work environment and doesn't allow anyone to get any work done.”

“Yes, that is the sort of response we are looking for! Thank you Elizabeth for actually have a good complaint and a good answer to Meg's question unlike that dumbass over there!” Jack praised, still leaning up against the wall, but his hand pointed straight at Warren. Warren looked up at Jack for a moment before realizing he was getting pointed at. 

Meg idn't turn around to look at Jack, but Rhys noticed that she had an annoyed look on. “We'll deal with him immediately, don't worry Ms. Tanner,” She reassured Elizabeth, before writing down some notes on her clipboard. She then looked at Rhys, which instantly made him aware this his complaint was next. “Rhys, will you tell us about the problems you've been having with your boss?” When she didn't say his last name, he almost slammed his hand into his face because he forgot to write his last name. He was so used to not saying it or writing it on anything for him to even remember to write it down on the official form.

“Ah um yes. I write for the Hyperion Newsletter. My boss is Ms. Beau and she really doens't like breaks, even if you desperately need it. I've been writing the head lining article for days and nights and she won't even allow me to stretch out my back, hell, even if I do she tells me to leave, which just wastes my time,” Rhys spoke, trying to keep it short because he doesn't want to draw himself any attention, but Jack's eyes seemed to sparkle as he listened to Rhys talk. “Just yesterday we got into a fight about me taking a 5 second break. She wasted 30 minutes of my time where I could have been writing, and then when I finally got it done she came back in and told me that it was her job to tell everyone to not take breaks, but to be honest, she only tells that to me.”

The woman jotted down a few things on to Rhys's paper and looked behind her at Jack, who had a wild grin. “Well sir, you wanted him, are you going to say something?” Meg asked Jack, which left Rhys with his heart pounding. Jack wanted him? 

Jack stood up and put his hand on Rhys shoulders and said, “Kid, I love your work. How about we get you out of that dank work environment and have you working in my office? It's got plenty of room for you to write your heart out about me.”

“I-i uh... I don't know what to say...” Rhys stuttered, his face bright red, but he almost looked paralyzed. “Don't worry kiddo, I don't bite, especially if it's someone I like,” Jack took his hands off of Rhys's shoulder and put his hands on his own waist and smiled. 

With Jack's hands now off of him, he felt some of the intensity of the proposal go away, which allowed him to think a bit more clearly. “Uh..uh... Sure. Sounds like a good deal,” Rhys responded, and smiled up at Jack who looked entirely pleased with himself. “That's great! You won't regret this. You should go get your work stuff after the meeting,” Jack nodded, walking back to his spot on the wall, and went back to leaning on it.

Rhys turned back to look at the gorup of people around the table, who all looked shocked. Rhys just smirked, then looked down at the table because Jack just asked him to work in his office. He didn't give that deal to anyone else. Just him. Which made Rhys smile widely.


	3. New Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack invited Rhys to share his office with him, but how will Rhys adjust to being so close to his idol? Will he cave into Jack or try and keep his dignity?

Have you ever been stuck in a daze? Like nothing you've ever done felt real? It usually comes when something extremely terrible happens, or extremely amazing. This is how Rhys felt about working Jack's office. Next to his idol, next the person he's probably fantasied about his entire life. Rhys walked down the wide metal hallways, giggling like a mad man. Letting his wild roam freely while his body was left stumbling down stairs and corners. He wasn't even entirely sure where he was going. He was just going where his indicator told him, which was set to lead him towards his old work space.

Rhys was far too happy to tell anyone what happened, or what Jack said. He tried his best not to look too crazy as people walked by him in the hallways. They all gave him funny looks, which seemed to make his giggle fits even worse.

When he saw the giant door that led to his old workspace, he quickly snapped out of his happy haze and swiped his card, expecting some sort of angry cry from Ms. Beau upon his arrival. He swiped his key card and the giant metal doors slid open, and he walked in. Rhys glanced around a bit, but everything was quiet, which was a bit strange.

Rhys decided it was okay to continue, but his body was tense, still expecting something to happen. As if on cue, Robin, the person who used the cubicle next to him, ran up to him with a smile. “Hey Rhys! I heard about what happened! Are you excited? What is Jack like? Should I even be asking?” Robin asked him many questions in a manner of seconds, which left Rhys taking a step away from the ginger haired boy. “Oh sorry, too many questions?” Robin shied away, scratching his chin and looked away.

Rhys sighed and smiled, “Well, he's just as cool as the echo’s and posters say.” And with that, he patted Robin on the head and walked past him, and towards his old workspace. Robin turned around quickly and grabbed Rhys by his wrist, “Wait Rhys! Don't go over there!” Rhys looked behind him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. “What why?” He asked, really confused. 

Robin looked down to the ground, still holding Rhys's wrist, “You won't like what you'll see...” Rhys frowned, and turns back around, taking his wrist out of Robin's hand and walked quickly over to his old cubicle, which was boarded up for some strange reason. “What the hell is going on...?” Rhys asked himself as he looked at the cardboard pieces covering up the opening to his cubicle. He quickly started ripping over the brown pieces, slowly starting to reveal the scene underneath.

It looked as if his other coworkers had taken bright red spray paint and painted the words, “I HOPE JACK KILLS YOU YOU SCUM BAG”, “DIE IN HELL RHYS”, “IT'LL BE FUN TO SEE YOU DIE”. Rhys had the most horrified face on as he read the words that were written messily on the walls. His cubicle had been trashed, with pieces of paper scattered everywhere and all of his things gone or broken.

“I-i didn’t want you to see this Rhys...” Robin said from behind him, which made him turn around angrily. “Do you know who did this?” Rhys said in a furious voice, his eyes furious. “N-no, I came to work today and saw it like this... I told Ms. Beau and she covered it up...” Robin looked scared, he cupped his hands over his chest and his green eyes met Rhys's. Rhys sighed and combed his hair back, “I'm sorry Robin... Well, at least it looks like I won't have much to bring back to Jack's office...” He looked back at the mess of his cubicle, and started picking up a few of his spilled pens.

–

Rhys arrived at Jack's office, holding just a handful of pens. He could imagine that he looked exactly like Warren did at the meeting. Stock still and scared shitless. He swiped his key card, expecting it to beep at him due to him not having the clearance to enter, but to his surprise the light turned green and the doors opened.

“Huh? Weird...” Rhys smirked, looking at his card for a moment before putting it back into his pocket. He looked forward and was instantly belittled by the sheer size of Jack's office. He was immediately met with a small workspace that looked like it was used for sometime, but he didn't see anyone there now. Beyond the small workplace he saw a long hallway that led to a beautiful looking room with fountains and giant windows to look at the stars. “...Woah,” Rhys managed to say before a hand touched him on his forearm, which made him jump.

“Mr. Rhys,” Said Meg, the woman who was asking people questions in the meeting not too long ago, “Jack is waiting for you.” Rhys nodded, a bit shaken up. He allowed his feet to take control and lead him down the hall into Jack's office while his eyes wandered as he marveled at the beauty of the very place.

Jack must've heard Rhys in the hallway, because when Rhys entered he saw Jack standing at the top of the steps that led to his desk. “Rhys! I told you to clear our your desk, so what's up with just the handful of pens? Thought you writers had mounds of papers on your desks...” Jack frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “S-someone or a group of people seemed to have vandalized my cubicle,” Rhys looked away from Jack, his eyes downcast. 

Jack took his arms off his waist and walked down the few sets of stairs to get rid of the distance between the two of them. “Do you know who did it? Because I’ll deal with them for you kitten,” Jack grabbed Rhys's chin, well more like held it, and made him look Jack straight in the eyes. “I-i don't know who did it,” Rhys's eyes were wide and his cheeks burned red.

Pretending to not notice Rhys's obvious crush, Jack broke away and walked over to his desk and pointed at a echo that was placed on the side recently. “Your desk is my desk,” Jack smiled, looking pleased with himself as he pulled up a red office chair and put it in front of the echo screen. Rhys was uncomfortable with being this closed to Jack, but he nodded either way. “Good, good,” Jack nodded, looking like he wanted to sit back down into his chair. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before turning to look at Rhys, “Hey um, in light of the news about the trashing of your cubicle, would you like to have lunch with me? Wouldn't want my favorite writer getting attacked by the assholes who trashed your cubicle.”

Rhys's face flushed red again, and his grip on his pencils got tighter. “L-lunch..?” Rhys asked, but it was more of a mumble than speech, but Jack was close enough to catch what he said. “Yeah lunch, I don't want you getting hurt by the assholes that wrecked your cubicle,” Jack repeated himself, wiping away the shyness that had entered his voice a minute before. 

“O-oh, I um, I made plans with my friends today, so... I don't know...” Rhys's face stayed flustered, and he looked away from Jack. Jack frowned and put his hands on his waist, which made Rhys instantly regret saying that he had plans with his friends. “You mean to say you'd turn down a lunch date for some friends?” Jack asked, looking at him form the top of the stairs again. Rhys rather liked this view of Jack. It made him look more powerful than ever. “I-i can cancel on my plans...” Rhys looked back at Jack, smiling slightly, but to be honest his face was so red that his muscles ached too much to smile properly. 

Jack clapped his hands together and a wide smile appeared on his face. “Great! This is great! You won't regret this!”

–

Jack and Rhys were eating in the office, or at least Jack was eating, Rhys was too shy to eat in front of him. Jack was eating some meat that actually smelled really good, which made Rhys's mouth water as he wanted Jack eat. The food they were eating was some sort of seared meat that had a variety of different seasonings on it, with a side of salad and what looked to be mashed potatoes.

“Look Rhys, this isn't a lunch date until you actually start eating,” Jack said, not looking up from his food to look at Rhys. Jack's voice snapped Rhys out of his shy trance, but he still didn't reach for the fork that sat next to his plate. “I'll hand feed you if you're not willing to eat,” Jack finally looked up at Rhys, petrifying him with his beautiful two different colored eyes.

“H-hand feed me?” Rhys's face burned again, and his heart beat fast. “Yes, hand feed,” Jack said before standing up from his side of the table and walking over to Rhys's side. He grabbed Rhys's fork and stabbed into one of the pieces of meat and held it up to Rhys's mouth. “C'mon sweetheart, say 'Ah',” Said Jack, whose face was directly to the right of Rhys's.

Rhys felt Jack's breath against his neck and cheek, making him uncomfortably hot. “J-jack please, I can feed myself,” Rhys said, looking at Jack from the corner of his cybernetic eye. “Well prove it to me and I’ll leave,” Jack grinned, moving the meat closer to Rhys's mouth. 

Rhys finally opened his mouth and allowed Jack to feed him. “Mmm!” Rhys made a sound of sheer delight, “This tastes really good!” 

“Heh, I’m glad you like it kiddo,” Jack stood up and smiled then returned to his original seat. From his seat he watched Rhys chew the meat for a moment before returning to eating his own food. Rhys swallowed his food and looked down at his food, before looking back up at Jack.

“Um... Jack…?” Rhys asked shyly, tensing up his body again when Jack looked up at him. “C-could you continue hand feeding me...?” Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned, “Gee, I picked a cute one didn't I?” Rhys blushed. Jack just called him cute. Jack used his own fork to pick up some of Rhys's food, but instead of giving it to the cute young writer in front of him, he bit the food of the fork instead.

“H-hey!” Rhys frowned, getting teased was not his forte, and never in a millions years did he think that he'd be teased by his idol. “What?” Jack smiled, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. “I thought you were going to feed me...” Rhys pouted, sticking out his bottom lip slightly. 

Jack swallowed, and stabbed into some more of Rhys's food, but this time he put the fork of food in front of Rhys's mouth for him to eat. Rhys leaned forward and bit off the food, looking at Jack while he did it. Jack winked, pulling away the fork from Rhys's mouth. Rhys blushed and looked away, realizing what the wink meant and what he just did.

“Aw, don't be like that sweetheart,” Jack grinned, leaning forward to turn Rhys's face towards his with his hand, “Don't try to hide your face. It's too cute to hide.” 

What is with these two? It had only been a few hours ago that they first met, but it seemed like they had known each other a lot longer than that by the way they were acting. It was the thought of that that kept Rhys in an uncomfortable mood, but he couldn’t help but feel strangely comfortable with Jack.

The two fed each other, maybe a few teasing here and there, until Jack checked the time on his watch. “Oh! Sorry kitten, I have a meeting in a few minutes. Why don’t you go ahead and get set up while I clean up?” Jack exclaimed, already starting to pick up their food before Rhys could respond. “Okay,” Rhys said, before standing up from his seat and heading over to the make shift desk that was on the side of Jack’s desk. 

Jack grabbed his grey suit jacket and swung it over his shoulders. “See you later Rhys, maybe you can tell me a little bit about what you wrote for that headlining article you mentioned!” Jack waved his hand, before walking down the hallway to exit his office. Rhys smiled and waved back, “Yeah! I'll tell you all about it!”


	4. Forshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack continues flirting with Rhys, but when it comes to work and personal affairs, Jack gives him the cold shoulder. What could be bothering Jack?

Unfortunately, Jack didn't return back to the office until Rhys had already left for home. Rhys kept his old schedule from back at the cubicle space. He would wake up at 6:30am, leave his apartment by 7:00am, get to work at 7:30am, and leave work at 9:00pm, if writing dragged on he would stay later. 

Rhys opened up his bathroom, one hand on the door knob while the other hand dried out his hair with a towel. Steam wafted out of the bathroom, and Rhys stood nude in the doorway. He forgot to grab his clothes before he got into the shower, “Dang it...” He went over to his dresser, which was placed up against the wall opposite of his bed. He opened up the drawer that he kept all of his shirts in. He rummaged through his shirts, not feeling like wanting to wear any of them, which made him remember about the shirts he bought yesterday. 

Rhys walked over to his front door, and knelt down to rummage through the clothing bag that still sat by the door where he placed it. He grabbed a black t-shirt with red and yellow stripes that had the white Hyperion logo on the front. “Perfect,” Rhys smiled, standing back up before he pulled the shirt over his body.

He went back to his dresser to put on some underwear and dark denim jeans. Rhys slicked back his hair, and enjoyed the way he looked in the mirror sitting on his dresser. “Well... It's time to go,” Rhys finally said after a few minutes of checking himself out in the mirror.

He walked toward his front door and opened it. Rhys walked down the hallway directly outside of his apartment towards Jack's office. He practically beamed with happiness, making a lot of people turn to look at him. Seeing such a happy face on Helios was... An unsettling thing. Rhys knew what Handsome Jack was, hell, everyone knew. They all knew what a monster he was behind the doors of his office, but Rhys didn't care. Because Jack noticed him as something positive. Not something he was going to kill, which is good right? Aside form that, Jack was actually really cute when it came to flirting. 

By the time Rhys swiped his key card to Jack's office, his face was already red from all of the thoughts that roamed through his mind during the walk. Rhys had only officially met the man yesterday, so why the hell were his all thoughts so fixated on him? Rhys quickly slapped his cheeks, hoping it'd get rid of those thoughts, before walking into Jack's office.

Rhys walked down the hallway into the star filled office space. He was still in awe of the amazing view, while he stood staring, Jack came up from behind him and jabbed his fingers into Rhys's sides. Rhys jumped up really high and made a loud squeal. “Haha! Oh my god! Do that again, that was so damn cute!” Rhys turned to face the monster that tickled him with his cheeks red from embarrassment. “No! What the hell?!” Rhys frowned, holding his sides tightly just in case Jack decided to try and tickle him again. Jack pretended to wipe away tears from his eyes before smiling, “Didn't know you were ticklish kitten. That's real cute.”

“P-please don't tickle me Jack,” Rhys said sloppily, not looking at Jack because he was really embarrassed that Jack had to hear the squeal. “Awe, but where's the fun in that?” Jack grinned, approaching Rhys with his arms out, looking like he wanted a hug, but Rhys knew better. Rhys backed up, “N-no please. I don't like being tickled...” He continued walking towards Rhys, his grin turned evil, which made Rhys scared for his life. Rhys backed up so much that his back hit one of the glass windows that served also as a wall for Jack's office, “O-oh no...” Rhys mumbled when he looked behind him. As soon as he turned forward Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, which caught him off guard. Was this an embrace? If so, then why was Jack embracing him?

It was no embrace, Jack dug his fingers into Rhys's sides again, making Rhys squirm violently in Jack's arms as he desperately tried to escape from the tickling monster Jack was. “S-STOP!!!” Rhys yelled in between loud laughing. Jack just laughed and laughed, holding Rhys in place while his hands tickled the younger man.

Jacked stopped tickling for a moment just to look Rhys in the eyes with a gentle smile on his lips. Rhys breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath from all of the laughing he did. “J...Jack...?” Rhys managed to huff out when he noticed Jack was staring at him. His arms still wrapped around his body. “You really are cute. I mean, I already said it so many times, but you haven't said anything about it, so I just assumed you didn't care. But you really are cute,” Jack said, releasing Rhys from his embrace. “T-thank you sir,” Rhys looked away from Jack, his face flushed red. 

Jack patted Rhys on the shoulder before walking away towards his desk. What? No more flirting? Rhys looked a bit confused for a moment, a sort of puppy dog look was on his face for a moment before he realized that he had work to do. Mrs. Beau must've already sent him a new project since he finished the 5th year anniversary Jack's vault opening. Rhys walked after Jack, but headed over to his side of the desk and sat down in the plush red swiveling chair. 

Rhys quickly looked through his messages before finding what he was supposed to write about, it was of course about Handsome Jack. “God, why is it that she thinks I can only write about Jack...” Rhys mumbled, which caught Jack's attention from whatever he was doing behind Rhys's screen. “Sorry, what was that pumpkin? The only thing you can write about is me?” Jack leaned back and looked at him from behind the screen, his left eyebrow raised. “I-um... It's nothing, Ms. Beau just gave me another writing task that is about you. I suppose she thinks that I can only write about you...” Rhys's voice trailed off at the end, afraid that Jack might think he was trying to say something that he really wasn't.

Jack stared at him with a frown, but just shrugged and said, “Why don't you just ask for something else to write? But to be honest, it's always fun to read what you write about me. It's always really well written.” Rhys sighed with relief, “Really? You like my work?”

“Of course I like your work, didn't I tell you this yesterday? I invited you to work in here because I've been noticing a difference in your work over the past few weeks,” Jack replied, “You just seemed... More under stress in your writing, lots of differences in your usual writing, so hey kiddo, be happy.”

Rhys didn't know how to respond. Handsome Jack likes his work? Of all the people who write about him, he likes Rhys's work. And he also notices the emotional differences in his writing too, which was really unexpected. “T-thank you,” Rhys smiled, before turning back to his screen. 

“Don't sweat it kid,” Jack waved him off, heading back to his paper work, which was piled up on his desk.

This time, Rhys was supposed to write about how Jack faced off against the DAHL's Lost Legion attacking Helios less than 5 years ago. Rhys didn't know much on the subject, mostly because Jack made sure that all knowledge of it was destroyed and that no one knew what happened during that time period. Ms. Beau obviously wanted to take advantage of Rhys working in Jack's office by making him get dirt on him, possibly getting her least favorite employee killed in the process.

“Hey Jack, Ms. Beau wants me to write about you and the Lost Legion,” Rhys leaned to the right to look at Jack, “That okay?” Jack turned his head and frowned, taking a moment to think. “Hmm, I guess I could allow you to write about what happened, I just won't tell you the personal bits,” Jack finally said, still looking like he was caught in thought. 

Rhys quickly looked through his new desk, and saw that Jack was mindful enough to buy him some office supplies after the wrecking of his cubicle. He pulled out a notepad and a pencil and pushed the screen out of the way, then looked at Jack, ready to write. “Okay so, um... Where would you like to start?” Rhys asked, putting his elbows on the desk and leaned forward eagerly. Jack smirked, “I'll go ahead and start from the beginning.” He leaned against one of the arm rests of his office chair when he talked.

“The Lost Legion were a bunch of assholes. They attacked Helios without a proper reason, and then proceeded to fire the eye down on Pandora's moon Elpis. I hired six vault hunters to help me. Nisha, Wilhelm, FRAG-TRAP, Athena, my body double, and Aurelia. I fired them from the supply canon to Elpis. While they tried to get rid of the signal and get me some help to stop Colonel Zarpedon from firing at the moon. Lots of freaking DAHL assholes shooting me while they roamed around on Elpis,” Jack sighed, brushing his hair back a little bit. “We actually made the military loader bots out of an AI down there on Elpis, pretty cool right?” Rhys nodded, enjoying the story a lot, but he also had to write it all too.

“When we made the loader bot army, we went to go save some scientists from dying, but I well... I threw them out of an airlock because one of them was a traitor, and by that time I had enough of backstabbers. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention the Meriff, the vault hunters had to go to Concordia when they first got to Elpis. When they found out the Meriff was backstabbing Hyperion, I personally came down there to talk to him, but he tried to shoot me in the back when I said I was going to keep him alive. So I shot him.” Jack started going all over the place with the story, which made Rhys have to draw arrows to where it was placed on the notes page. “So yeah, we killed Zarpedon and then I was back stabbed again by two people I thought I could trust. Moxxi and Lilith. Two assholes that I just want to kill really badly,” Jack growled, making a choking kind of motion with his hands, which made Rhys nervous. 

“Oh sorry, just the thought of those two makes me want to strangle someone,” Jack apologized, but it didn't make Rhys any happier, “Not you, I didn't mean you.” Jack tried really hard to reassure Rhys, but Rhys kept his guard up, which in the end just made Jack sigh. 

“Okay, so what do I write for the holes in the story?” Rhys asked, knowing that with Jack's explanation of things, there would be a hell of a lot of holes. “I don't know, make up something awesome,” Jack replied, going back to his paper work.

Rhys pulled his screen back in front of him, and opened up a document writing page where he wold write. He looked back at his notes and was entranced by the thought that he could actually write in some fiction into this work, since more of his usual work is non-fiction. 

When Rhys got into the swing of things, Jack started moving around and asking for his assistant to start taking certain papers to different places. Rhys tried to not listen, because writing was more important to him at the moment than to listen to Jack giving orders.

Rhys's fingers started typing up a storm, clicking fast and loudly every time his finger touched a key. He almost forgot that other people were in the room with him, which he was soon reminded of that. “Rhys!” Jack's voice broke into his train of thoughts, making him look around the room to where his voice came from. “What?” Rhys said when his eyes finally found Jack, who looked actually really annoyed and frustrated.

“I'm trying to talk to Meg here, but all I keep hearing are your noisy fingers typing away like there's no tomorrow!” Jack said angrily, which made Rhys recoil. “O-oh, sorry, i'll type slower,” Rhys frowned, before returning to writing, but it'll be hard for him to get back into the mood he was in just a minute ago. Jack actually looked really busy today, not like he was yesterday, but Jack looked like he was trying to keep a lot of things in order. Rhys worried that he would stress himself out too much, but he figured that if Jack wanted someone to talk to, he'll find that person and talk to them, and Rhys sure hoped he would. He didn't want to see Jack get too stressed out.

Rhys would need to ask him about what's happening, but only when Jack wasn't so busy. Rhys started typing again, trying to not dwell on the fact that Jack was having an issue. But something Jack said caught him off guard. “I know Meg, but I need to go down there, she's my daughter and those assholes are there,” Jack said, in a hushed voice, trying to not get Rhys's attention, but it was too late. “Okay sir, but what do you want me to do with him?” Meg asked, her voice just as quiet as Jack's. Jack waved her off, “Just send him home, i'm sure he'll be fine with that.”

Meg nodded, before leaving Jack to walk to Rhys. Rhys looked at her with a questioning glare, which she returned with a blank stare. “You're being sent home for the day,” Meg said, standing in front of Rhys, making sure he gets the message that he shouldn't stay. “Where's Jack going?” Rhys asked, looking over ar Jack with a worried look on his face, which Jack just stared back at him with the same blank stare Meg gave him. “That's none of your concern, please leave or else i'll get security,” Meg repeated, her voice getting more stern and serious, which made Rhys realize just how unimportant he was.

“O-okay,” Rhys finally accepted the fact that he needed to leave, and stood up from his chair and pushed past Meg and towards the office exit. He looked at Jack once, which might've been a mistake, because Jack looked incredibly mad, but at the same time scared.

Rhys wanted to know what was going on. Why the hell did he have to leave early? Why does Jack look so mad and sad? What the hell is going on? Tomorrow had a lot in store for the aspiring young writer.


	5. Loss or Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the death of Jack's daughter, Jack takes out his anger on Rhys who wasn't supposed to be in his office. Something unimaginable happens to Rhys while Jack threatens his life.

Days went by after Rhys was sent home by Jack. He wasn't allowed to return back and if he even tried Jack's assistant, Meg, would always force him out of the office, sometimes even blocking his key card. Rhys spent most of his days working at home with what ever he could, but saying things out loud to a voice typer was harder than typing it himself. Rhys didn't own a echo computer, he was far too poor to ever afford one. He would buy one himself, but he couldn't get back to writing his article since Jack is keeping him out. What the hell was so important to keep him out?

On an off day, Rhys decided to try again at going into Jack's office, but this time at night. His heels clacked against the metal floors as he walked down the hallway. There was no way he was going to leave again, not like the last few times he's tried to enter the office. Not this time.

Rhys has had enough of dealing with the constantly blowing off of Jack's assistant and Jack himself. Jack was the one who liked him first, he wasn't going to just let him trample all over him, even if it might cost him his life. Maybe Jack's recent behavior has been a result of something happening on Pandora. Rhys heard a few whispers, but no one has come up with sound proof of what's been going on. Jack has been sending many loader bots down to Pandora over the past few days. The days that he was refused to entering the office. “Whatever's going on, i'm going to get to the bottom of it,” Rhys mumbled, a frown plastered on to his face as he finally reached the doors to Jack's office.

He swiped his card, and unbelievably his card was not blocked today. With a slight sigh of relief, he entered the office. Jack's assistant, who worked in the small workspace in the front of the office, rushed to stop Rhys from entering any further. Rhys hasn't seen her about the same amount of days that he hasn't seen Jack, but he could clearly see red markings in the shape of hands that wrapped around her neck. Rhys grabbed her wrists as she tried to push him out, “Who did this to you? Was it Jack?” Meg only looked at him with pleading eyes, “Please! You need to leave, he'll kill you, please leave!”

Rhys's face only grew more angry, “I won't let him get away with hurting you. All you've ever done was help him, so he shouldn't be hurting you. This isn't right.” He let go or Meg's wrists and walked past her, but she still tried to grab his arm. He tugged his arm away and walked down the hall way into Jack's office. His office too. “Jack!” Rhys called out angrily, looking at the back of an office chair, because Jack was facing away from him and out at the stars. Rhys allowed the quietness to settle in, which made him snap out of his heroic mood. He heard crying. Soft, but it was still crying. At the moment it was being muffled, but it was definitely crying. “Jack?” Rhys asked, his voice becoming more concerned rather than mad.

“I told you to leave Rhys... Looks like Meg didn't do her job...” Jack's voice was shaking, his voice was filled with sadness. Complete and utter sadness. “Jack... Jack, what's wrong...? What's happened?” Rhys asked, inching forward and up the stairs trying to get closer to Jack. Jack swung around in the office chair, his face filled with rage, but Rhys could clearly see the tears running from his eyes. “Those bandits assholes killed my daughter!!! They killed my daughter god damn it!” Jack slammed his fist into his desk, obviously not caring about any bruising. Then suddenly, Jack started laughing, his previous display of rage vanishing,”Haha! I took something, or someone from them though... I killed Roland. I finally killed that son of a bitch, and I got his little siren girlfriend too. Someone new to charge the vault key.”

Rhys continued inching forward, “Jack, are you sure you're okay?” Jack looked up at Rhys for the first time, almost looking confused at why he was there, but his face was once again filled with anger. “Okay? YOU THINK I'M OKAY? They killed my freaking daughter you asshole! My daughter! My little Angel!” Jack stood up and walked over to where Rhys was and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “I'm gunna make them pay for taking away my little girl,” Jack breathed out those words, staring angrily into Rhys's eyes.

“J-jack please, you're hurting me,” Rhys choked out, but was met with Jack's crazy laughter, “Of course i'm hurting you, you dumb nuts!” Rhys stared in fear at Jack, which only made Jack grin wildly. “You know, I like that look in your eye Rhys. It lets me know that you're far too weak to do anything to back stab me. I'm sick of people betraying me and ruining my life. Hell, if I leave you alive, you might just do the same as the ones before,” Jack chimed, tightening his grip around Rhys's throat, his eyes wild and crazy. 

Rhys's face flushed red, most of it was from being choked, and the other was because being choked was a hidden kink Rhys didn't even know about. “I-i... I won't....” Rhys tried to say, but his words wouldn't even come out of his mouth because Jack was holding on so tightly around his neck. “Sorry, kitten, what'd ya say?” Jack loosened his grip and mockingly moved his ear right in front of Rhys's mouth so he could hear what he had to say. “I-i won't betray you...” Rhys managed to say in a breathy voice. “You act like i'll believe that. I've had some important people say that to me, yet they still fucking do it! No one ever learns! If you mess with Handsome Jack you'll get your brains blown on on this very floor!” Jack clutched Rhys's neck tightly again, refusing to take out his anger on anyone else.

“Hmm... What to do with you... What to do with you...” Jack grinned, smiling as Rhys squirmed underneath his tight fingers laced around his neck. “It hurts doesn't it?” Rhys nodded slightly, desperately tryig to get air. “You know... You're actually kind of cute like this,” Jack murmured half to himself, but loud enough for Rhys to hear. Jack let go of Rhys's neck with one hand and traced it along Rhys's jawline, making Rhys flinch in uncertainty. With a satisfied grin, Jack pulled Rhys over to his desk and sat him on top of it. 

“Don't be scared, if you're scared then i'll give you a reason to be scared,” Jack said, looking Rhys straight in the eye with his dual toned eyes. Rhys nodded, swallowing hard. “Good,” Jack smiled, and angled Rhys's head to the side so Jack could start biting and sucking on Rhys's neck. Rhys let out small moans, trying to hide his sounds so Jack wouldn't get mad at him for interrupting. Jack's saliva was warm and inviting on Rhys's neck, making the young writer shiver in delight. “Clothes,” Jack looked at Rhys as if he was a cat high on catnip. He couldn't get enough.

Rhys took off his black, red, and yellow striped Hyperion t-shirt and then proceeded to take off his denim jeans. Jack took a moment to admire his body, before deciding to take off his own clothing. Jack stripped slowly, giving Rhys time to contemplate what's going to happen. He started with his shirt, revealing a nice slim body with a trail of hair coming up to his belly button from underneath his pants. He then started taking off his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Rhys bit his lip in anticipation, wanting for the strip tease to finally be over. Jack took off his shoes and pulled off his pants. “Boxers, Rhysie, you gotta take em' off before I take mine off,” Jack grinned, putting his hand on his waist while his other hand pointed at the ground. 

Rhys's face was bright red, but his hands obediently followed Jack's orders and pulled down his boxers. Jack admired Rhys's body even more, now that he was able to see the younger man's dick. “J-jack,” Rhys said shyly, his body tense and awkward as he stood naked next to Jack's desk. Jack's grin went away, and he approached Rhys quickly. 

I'm going to die, I'm so going to die, Rhys thought, as Jack's face got close to his.

Jack grinned yet again and closed the distance between Rhys and him with a hot kiss. Rhys felt Jack's tongue enter his mouth a twist around his own tongue. His saliva was sweet and inviting, making him want to taste Jack more. 

Jack pulled away, much to Rhys's disappointment. Jack leaned forward and whispered into Rhys's ear, “You're far too cute like this. We're going to have to do this more often.” Rhys's eyes went wide with surprise, a chill went down his spine as Jack wrapped his hand around Rhys's jaw and pulled him into another long hot kiss. Rhys whined, because Jack was in his boxers still while Rhys was just naked.

The two pulled away again, but this time Jack was eagerly taking off his boxers. Rhys looked down at Jack's member was his mouth dropped open slightly. “Quit drooling Rhys and get down on your knees,” Jack said, motioning for Rhys, while his other hand held the end of his shaft. 

Rhys was inexperienced with sex, he hadn't had a good fuck in maybe a year or two. Too many one night stands and nothing in return. Nonetheless, he obediently dropped to his knees and replaced Jack's hand with his own around Jack's penis. Rhys brought his mouth close and started licking the head in slow teasing licks. He continued with this method for another minute, but Jack didn't seem to like it much. Jack grabbed Rhys's hair and hissed,”You better take this seriously or you'll regret it.” But behind that angry voice, Rhys knew Jack was enjoying the teasing. 

Rhys started taking in Jack's penis into his mouth, seeing how far he could fit it in without gagging. Jack made soft moans as Rhys started moving his mouth back and forth around Jack's shaft. “Ahh... Yeah just like that,” Jack murmured through his moans as he looked down at Rhys. “Look up at me kitten,” Jack grinned, tugged Rhys's hair back to where he would look at him while sucking. Rhys's looked up, and looked almost pleading. Jack loved Rhys's eyes, they always gave away what he was thinking. 

Rhys started sucking more on Jack's penis, and started moving his hand around the base of Jack's shaft. Jack was caught off guard by the sudden change in motion and let out a load moan, making his face turn red. “God damn it.... Rhys....” Jack sighed in pleasure, feeling saliva well up in his mouth as he looked down at Rhys.

Jack let Rhys continue blowing him for a little while longer, before he finally got impatient. Jack pulled Rhys off by his hair and said, “Stand up and turn around.” Jack said, motioning for Rhys to turn towards the desk. Rhys knew what was next, and he couldn't particularly say he was ready for something like this, especially from someone he held up in such high regards. Rhys felt like a dog, he did as Jack told him. He turned around and placed his hands on Jack's desk and stuck out his rear slightly.

Rhys felt Jack's rough hands trace along his sides and back. He shivered in anticipation, though Rhys also felt like he had a block of ice welling up in his chest. Jack's hands found their way to Rhys's waist and to Rhys's penis. Jack used his left hand to play with Rhys's penis while he used his right hand to angle his own penis into Rhys's beautiful ass.

Rhys breathed out moans as he was pleased by Jack's hand and his penis. “Hah... Hah...” Rhys moaned as Jack started moving his penis in and out of Rhys's ass hole. Multitasking was hard for Jack, so he would stop mid thrust just to Rhys's dick was having as much fun as his. Rhys grew annoyed with this and made Jack let go, and he started masturbating his own penis. Jack gripped Rhys's love handles and focused solely on thrusting into Rhys. 

Rhys's back arch inward, and a loud orgasm escaped his mouth, “Jah... Jack,” Rhys breathed out in a sensual tone, “I'm gunna...” Jack's grip around Rhys's waist grew tighter that gave him the signal that Jack was also ready to blow off his load. 

It felt like a rush of warm had welled up inside of Rhys as Jack finally reached his climax, and soon after Rhys's dick also let out it's stream of semen. Jack took out his penis and smiled down happily at Rhys who was hunched over the side of the desk with semi-white liquid dripped down from his ass. Jack walked over and grabbed Rhys's clothes, and handed them to Rhys. “Thanks...” Rhys breathed heavily and grabbed his clothes from Jack. 

Jack nodded and went to grab his own clothes and started getting himself dressed. After recuperating, Rhys started to put on his clothes as well. “Your work will start up again tomorrow, and remember, don't be late,” Jack said, winking at Rhys as he pulled on his pants.

“Y-yes sir,” Rhys managed to say, not entirely believing that he and Handsome Jack just had sex. He dreamed of a day like this, well not entirely like this, he wasn't expecting to get choked. But Rhys's fantasies where filled with scene like that, but this one actually came true.


	6. Something to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something trigger a memory that Jack desperately wants to forget. How will Rhys react when he learns what that memory is?

Rhys could feel a knot in his stomach. His feet took him back and forth along the length of his bedroom, while his hand tapped together at a certain tempo. His eyes stared at the ground with a mixed amount of uncertainty and nervousness.

The room was silent, minus Rhys's footsteps as he paces the room. Rhys stopped pacing when his eyes met one of the Handsome Jack motivational posters hanging up in his bed room. Rhys's face blushed red, and he quickly tore down the poster, refusing to look at Jack's face for the moment. “I-i need to get myself together,” Rhys frowned, before slapping his cheeks with his hands in an attempt to wake himself up from the nervous trace he found himself in.

Rhys knew it wasn't fantasy, Jack and him had sex the other day. “How the hell am I suppose to look at him now without thinking about it?” Rhys asked himself, folding his arms over his stomach. “I feel like if I go into work and see him, I’ll barf because of how nervous I am...” He talked to himself, holding his stomach as the sick feeling emerged and threatened to spew out.

“Oh god... What do I do? Jack will definitely try to get me into work, he wouldn't allow me to take a sick day after a day like yesterday....” Rhys started pacing again, anxiety burrowing deep into his subconscious. “Oh god yesterday!” Rhys yelled, digging his fingers into his arms, unable to wipe away the image of Jack naked, or the fact that he could easily imagine himself bending over a desk and getting fucked hard by the older man. “What the hell is wrong with me?” Rhys's face was burning red, and he could feel tears of frustration from his indecisiveness of going to work or not.

“This is so frightening, what the hell do I do? Do I go or do I not go?” Rhys frowned, releasing himself from his tight grip and sat down on his bed, feeling the soft mattress underneath. Rhys thought back to the beginning of the entire scene. Jack's hands were wrapped tightly around his throat, he could almost feel them now as he traced around where the feeling was with his own fingers. Then Jack put him on his desk and started sucking on his neck, leaving hickies all along it. Rhys felt these discolored areas of skin and remembered the warm of Jack's mouth and saliva. “Ahh...” Rhys moaned softly, remembering every detail even when he teased Jack by licking the head of his member with the gentlest touch.

Rhys looked at a clock on his dresser for a moment, his face burning red and his eyes deep into the idea of giving himself pleasure, before muttering, “I'm gunna be late for work...” Rhys fumbled at his belt, before tugging down his pants and boxers to reveal his erect shaft. Rhys gently brushed the sides of his penis, which gave him a jolt of ecstasy. Rhys then proceded to wrap his left hand around it and started moving it up and down, feeling every inch of soft skin that wrapped around his shaft.

“Ahh..uh...” Rhys moaned, biting down on his bottom lips as an image of Jack popped into his head. “Jack...” Rhys breathed out the older man's name and sped up his hand's movement which made him moan in satisfaction. Rhys felt the shame of doing this well up inside his chest, but to be honest, it felt so right at the same time. Rhys could feel himself getting ready to finish. Warmth enveloped him, and felt his penis release it's load on to his hand. He enjoyed the pleasure for a moment or two before looking down at his hand in disgust, “Gross...”

Rhys rose form his seat on his bed and walked over to his bathroom to wash off the semi-white sticky liquid off of his hand. As he walked, he saw the time on his clock, “Well crap, i'm late.” When he was in the bathroom, he turned on the sink and quickly washed off his hands and pulled back up his boxers and pants.

Rhys cleaned up quick and ran out of his apartment, finally making up his mind on going to work, even if he was late. He wanted to see Jack, even if it'll end up with him being choked again.

Rhys ran down those metal hallways, not even caring about the looks he was getting by the few employees that were wandering them. He was already late, he wasn't to be late even more. He was thirty minutes over his usually time that he would arrive at the office, so he suspected that Jack or Meg would notice the time difference or the quietness of the office without him there.

By the time Rhys reached the door to Jack's office, he could feel the anger welling up from it without him even opening the door. Jack was pissed, and Rhys could sense it. He swiped the card none the less, and the doors opened. On the other side stood an angry Jack with his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the floor. “S-sorry for being late sir,” Rhys apologized, his voice low and worried. Jack frowned and walked up to Rhys before grabbing the colar of the kid's shirt, “Don't think you can get away with being late just because I fucked you kiddo. That isn't how this works.” Rhys gulped, feeling the internsity of Jack's statement, “Y-yes sir! It won't happen again, I promise!”

Jack released Rhys's colar and walked down the hallway to his office. It looked as if Jack wasn't wanting to speak to Rhys at the moment, but Jack called to him, “C'mon kiddo! Don't drag your feet!” Rhys quickly walked after the older brunette, and fell in behind him. “Well, we can't have you being late. Which is why i'm going to give you something that is specifically for you,” Jack spoke, but he didn't turn around to look at Rhys. The hallway opened up to Jack's main office, and Jack walked up the stairs to his desk, where he opens up a drawer and takes out something. Rhys takes a few steps in Jack's direction, curious as to what the older man was talking about when he mention that he was giving him something.

The item on Jack's desk was a black collar. “You're going to be my obedient little dog Rhysie, if you don't obey something bad will happen,” Jack smiled devilishly, which made Rhys back away in fear. Jack had that murderous glint in his eyes, that look alone would scare anyone away, but Rhys stayed. Jack picked up the collar and walked down to Rhys, “This collar will shock you everytime you do something bad, such as being late.” Rhys lifted up his chin as Jack opened up the collar and started to wrap it around Rhys's neck. It clicked as the clasp closed, sealing Rhys's fate to Jack.

“It's not too tight is it?” Jack asked Rhys, noticing that te collar was actually looking really tight around the younger man's neck. “Ah yeah, could you loosen it a bit, I can't really swallow,” Rhys said, feeling the collar around his neck. Jack walked behind Rhys and put his hands aorund the clasp, moving the metal piece slightly to where Rhys wouldn't be having much issues with it actually choking him. “You've got a lot of guts kiddo, normally someone wouldn't show up to work after a night like yesterday, and especially with letting me put a collar on you,” Jack purred into Rhys's ear, making the younger man shiver and blush.

Rhys pulled away from the older man and turned around to face him, “N-not right now Jack...” Jack only semed to enjoy it more as Rhys denied him. “Come here cupcake, I promise it won't be like last night,” Jack grinned, motioing for the young writer to come to him by rolling his fingers up towards his palm in a teasing manner. Rhys gulped down some spit, before denying Jack again, “I said n-no.”

“I'm soryr, it seems i've gone deaf, what did you say?” Jack cupped a hand around his ear and turned it towards Rhys, who was backing away from Jack slowly. “Sweetheart, i'm your master and you're the damn dog. Get the hell over here or feel the consequences of disobeying your master,” Jack frowned, giving Rhys a sort of snarl which made Rhys realize who he was saying no to. Saying no to Jack meant torture, not just for you, but also for your friends. Rhys's legs stopped going backwards, and as if he was an actual dog, he listened to his master and walked towards Jack. “Good, gooood,” Jack's grin retuned to his face, but Rhys saw the danger hiding behind them again, and that made him afraid.

Rhys felt Jack's hands pull up his dress shirt, and touch the soft skin of his stomach. “J-jack, please...” Rhys rested his chin against the older man's shoulder, and wrapped his hands around Jack's body tightly. Jack's eyes widened by Rhys's sudden action. It had been a long time since anyone had done that, such a long time... Jack held Rhys tightly, remembering the days when he and his done actions such as this. He couldn't even remember her face, she was now just a misty figure that was drenched in blood. Jack could feel those repressed memories fighting to break free from his cold heart. He dug his fingers into Rhys's skin, unconciously threatening to break the soft skin. Jack closed his eyes tightly, and held on to Rhys, remembering his wife desperately reaching out for him as a white blast errupted form behind her. He remembered Angel screaming behind his wife. She killed his wife. She threw a tantrum and she lost control of her powers. She released that explosion that killed his wife.

“Jack...” Rhys whispered into the older man's ear, sensing something was wrong as soon as he felt Jack's sharp nails digging into his sides. Jack's eyes snapped open and released Rhys, “S-sorry... Something came up.” Jack walked away briskly, scaling those steps again up to his desk, where he sat down into his plush red chair and went to work.

Rhys didn't know how to react to the sudden change in Jack's behavior. He only stared at the older man as he deperately seemed to try and find something to do to wipe away whatever had spooked him. Rhys looked away from Jack only to trace his fingers tips along the areas where Jack's fingers dug into his skin. He could still feel the grooves in his skin where they once were, he could also feel a small pang of pain from them. He was going to have bruises. Rhys looked upagain at Jack, who looked like he could've cried. His eyes were red and so was his face, Rhys could see frustration form along Jack's brow.

“Jack? Did I do something wrong?” Rhys asked, though he wasn't very confident in his speech because he really didn't want to be choked again. But then again, Jack had a new toy, Rhys's black collar. “huh? Oh no kiddo, you didn't do anything wrong. You just... You just reminded me of someone...” Jack looked at Rhys as he talked, but his voice and eyes soon trailed off to somewhere unknown. “Who?” Rhys asked, not sure if he should or not.

“It's nothing kid, if I told you, I would have to kill you. Another time maybe?” Jack said, trying desperately to cover up the axiety attack he had just a few seconds ago.

An image lingered in Jack's head as he recalled he and his wife holding each other, but it was different. She was covered in blood and her face was pressed into his neck. He remember her lips drawing close to his ear, only to cough up blood. The only thing she managed to say was, “Jack...” Rhys reminded Jack of his wife. Sweet, shy, and utterly cute during sex. He loved his wife dearly, so much so that he threatened to kill anyone who talked about her. So far he's lived up to that promise, but things might change if he gets too close to the young writer. Hell, he was already too close for him to even be comfortable. Yet he was comfortable.

Jack's eyes followed Rhys as he walked up the few stairs to his own desk. Jack watched him get to work, which made him smile. He even had her same look when he went to work. Rhys fumbled through his documents, looking around for the article about Jack saving Elpis from Colonel Zarpedon. Before he could find it, he realized he was being watched. He was being watched by Jack, or so he thought. When he looked over at the CEO, he noticed that Jack was looking at him, but it looked more like he was looking at someone else entirely. He had a gentle smile on, and his eyes were glossed over. Like he was lost in a good memory.

“Jack?” Rhys said his name in a questioning manner, which seemed to snap Jack out of whatever memory he was enjoying,”Are you okay?” Jack frowned, and stared at Rhys, this time he wans't looking straight through him. “You're exactly like her,” Jack said, his frown lessening. Rhys could see the ends of his lips arching up into a smile. “Like who?” Rhys asked, worried that Jack would kill him, after all Jack already warned him of that.

Jack sat there quietly for a moment. Should he tell him or should he not? He wasn't going to kill the kid that's for sure, he made Jack far too happy to do that. “I suppose I could tell you... You remind me of my wife,” Jack said it very bluntly, which he obviously didn't mean to, but he hasn't talked about his wife in so long that even mentioning the word 'wife' made his voice do weird things. “What happened to her?” Rhys was curious, but Jack still didn't tell him if he was going to kill him or not, so he tried to keep away some of his curiousity.

“My recently deceased daughter killed her. She didn't mean to do it, but still... She killed her,” Jack's voice quivered, images of the past entered his mind again, images he desperately did not want to remember. “J-jack, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to,” Rhys tried to keep the older man from approaching a topic he didn't want to speak about, much less relive.

“You don't understand, I really need to talk about this. I've kept this hidden from so many people over the past decade that I can't keep it in anymore. It needs to come out,” Jack was serious, his voice still shook, but his eyes plowed directly into Rhys. “Ah um, okay, please continue then,” Rhys stumbled over his words, so unused to being stared at like that.

“This is so stupid... You don't even care!” Jack angrily mumbled, looking away from Rhys. “Jack please, if it's important to you, then I care. If you need to get it out, then please, you can talk to me about it,” Rhys reassured Jack, trying his hardest to be the best listener he could be for Jack.

“Fine then, if you think it's safe to continue,” Jack turned back towards Rhys and raised an eyebrow before continuing to talk,”On that day, we were going to take Angel out of the room we kept her in to control her powers, and by we I mean me and my wife. My wife wanted to take Angel out because she thought Angel knew how to control her powers, and I agreed with her because I loved her. She went in to take her off of the machines, sealing the doors behind her. I couldn't have seen what was to come, but I wish I did. As soon as Angel was taken off the machines, a wave of siren power erruped from her body. She was screaming so loudly, well, both of them were. Angel had her high pitched child scream, while my wife scream in agony as the white engry burned her skin... I rushed into the room as soon as Angel passed out. My wife was still alive, but just barely. I held her in my hands as she bled out. The only thing she even said was “Jack...”, that's what I was remembering when you held on to me...”

Rhys's eyes were wide, he couldn't decide what to do, say sorry and get on with it or to walk around both of their desks and hold the older man as tight as he could. He decided to go with the latter. Rhys rose from his seat abruptly, and walked around his desk, then Jack's. Jack looked up at Rhys, surprise in his dual colored eyes. Rhys stared down at Jack, his eyes threatened to leak over with tears, but he kneeled down and hugged Jack tightly so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Jack saw Rhys's face. He never expected the kid to cry over his wife, but then again, his wife would do the same if she heard such a sob story. Rhys's arms wrapped around Jack's waist, while his head was burried into Jack's stomach. Jack smiled, he really liked this kid, he was cute and knew how to make him happy. Jack ran his fingers through Rhys's hair, allowing himself to cry just one more time in front of Rhys. He needed to cry, it was no good for him to keep these pent up emotions locked away for a decade.

“Thank you...” Jack mumbled through his tears, his smile was sweet and gentle as he pet Rhys's hair.


	7. Could This Be...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys shares his true feelings to Jack, causing the older man to find how he actually feels towards the younger man. Does he feel the same way or does he find out that he was just using Rhys as a play thing?

The office was quiet and Jack was preparing to leave for the night. Rhys was typing up a storm again, too focused on his own work to notice that Jack was trying to catch his attention. “Hey kiddo! Come over here!” Jack called, standing next to the hallway entrance, but Rhys wasn't listening, not even a little bit. His eyes were glued to the screen in front of him and was continually typing without even looking over.

“Fine then... I guess you won't mind me doing this...” Jack grinned, and took out a thing out of his pocket that looked like a remote to something. Rhys jumped out of his chair and almost fell to the ground as the collar around his neck started shocking him. “Gah! What the hell?!” Rhys shouted, utterly surprised by the jolt. “Language!” Jack yelled at Rhys, but he was far too caught up in laughing to even care that much about Rhys cursing. “Jack! Why the heck did you do that?” Rhys yelled angrily at Jack from his desk. “I called you down kiddo, but you were too involved in your work to even look at me, so I decided 'Why not try out the new collar?' Looks like it works!” Jack laughed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Rhys hated this side of Jack. He hated how sadistic he could be when Rhys wasn't paying attention, but every once in awhile Jack showed him a softer side, but over the past few days Jack took joy in hurting Rhys.

Rhys frowned, and crossed his arms while looking at Jack. “Aww, don't give me that look sweetheart. Come here, I want to take you somewhere,” Jack smiled, his sadistic side seeming to fade into the background. For the moment at least. Rhys still wasn't even sure he could trust Jack, but he found himself unfolding his arms and walking towards Jack, as if he was welcoming the tornado that is Jack into his life. Not like he hadn't done it before. When Rhys reached Jack, Jack pulled him in closer by wrapping his arm around Rhys's shoulders and held him in. “S-so, where are you going to take me?” Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack as they head down the hallway towards the exit of the office. “Shhh, it's a surprise,” Jack used his free hand to raise his pointer finger together his mouth to motion for Rhys to be quiet. Rhys turned to look in front of him and sighed, while Jack opened the office doors and the two left together.

The hallways outside of Jack's office were always silent and no one ever walked there. They knew how much of a danger Jack was, and stayed away for as long as they could if their life depended on it. Jack didn't seemed bothered by the silence always around him, in fact he looked rather pleased because of it. “You know, I work my ass off trying to make Pandora livable for us, so this silence is just fan-fucking-tastic when you've got a busy schedule,” Jack spoke happily, lifting his arm up off of Rhys for a moment to make a motion. Rhys had noticed how much of a toll work has been giving to Jack. He could clearly see bags forming underneath his CEO's eyes, and could easily tell that the older man didn't have as much energy as when Rhys first started coming to his office. “It must be very tiring,” Rhys finally said, a bit lost in his own thoughts as Jack lead him to where ever the two were headed. “Oh very, those jackass vault hunters are getting in the way of everything. If they would just back off no one would have to get hurt,” Jack sighed, “The more the interfere the more people I want to kill! They're just digging everyone's graves because of their selfish actions!” Rhys didn't really know how to respond to Jack. He didn't agree with his ways, sure, but Rhys wasn't against them either. People on Helios needed more space, and a planet would do sufficiently for that extra space they needed. But lets just say that Pandora wasn't going to just up and let them create a peaceful city amongst their badlands. Rhys knew that Jack had the right ideas in mind, people died everyday on Pandora anyway, so why does it matter if Jack helped kill some as well?

Jack lead him to what looked to be an apartment. Helios had a lot of them due to that fact that Hyperion employees needed a place to sleep. Jack swiped his card and the door opened up to a big luxurious room, or at least it would have been if there wasn't a mess of papers everywhere. “Is this your home?” Rhys asked, looking around a bit, adjusting his collar slightly. “Yep! This is where I live kiddo,” Jack grinned, putting his hands on his waist and looked at Rhys for some sort of approval. Rhys smiled back, but he was more bothered by the papers than Jack's craving of attention, “Why are there papers on the ground?”

“Oh don't mind them, I was just mad earlier so I tossed them all over the place,” Jack said quickly, waving them off as nothing but a way of coping with his anger. Rhys stared at them a bit longer before looking at Jack, “So uhh, why did you bring me here?”

“Well, I need some comforting, and not in the way you would like it to be. I need physical comforting,” Jack looked at Rhys, making it a point to show that he was asking for sex, instead of Rhys just giving him words of encouragement. 

“Y-you mean sex?” Rhys asked, feeling his face start burning red, putting on a slightly surprised look. Jack didn't ask the last time and Rhys expected him to never ask. He just expect him to take without asking. “Oh my g- Yes kitten, i'm talking about sex. Thought I made that kinda obvious...” Jack mumbled, frowning slightly while running his hands through his well-groomed hair. “O-oh... Um... I-i guess we could um... Do it,” Rhys said, not sure how to go on about doing such an... Activity. But he sure that Jack had an idea in mind for it. He seemed like a kinky enough man to find something for them to do that would please him greatly.

Jack smiled, pleased by Rhys's answer. “Well, lets go to my bed room,” He spoke softly, but Rhys could hear that sweet lace of poison on the tip of his tongue, he was going to enjoy this. Rhys did what he was told and followed Jack into his bedroom. The bed had dark grey pillows and a plush maroon blanket. Rhys walked into the room as Jack held the door open, allowing Jack some time to get behind the younger man. 

“Rhys,” Jack whispered into Rhys's ear, making the younger man freak out and turn around to face Jack, but Jack didn't allow Rhys to turn around fully, because he pushed him down on to the bed, with a devilish grin spread wide across his face. “You brought this upon yourself kitten,” Jack whispered, watching the young man laid out on the maroon bedding. “I'll treat you nice this time,” Jack murmured, undoing Rhys's pants and pulling them off along with the younger man's boxers. Rhys watched Jack, feeling heat rise from every part of his body as he feels Jack's fingers start touching his shaft. “Ah-” Rhys covered his mouth, almost biting his own hand in an effort to keep himself from making moans. He didn't want Jack to hear him like that, he didn't want to embarrass himself.

Jack looked up at Rhys and noticed how he was holding his mouth shut, “Don't hide those beautiful sounds from me sweetheart, I want to hear every single sound that escapes those sweet lips of yours.” Rhys has never seen this side of Jack before. It was close to a mixture of his usual self along with his softer side. Rhys pulled his hand off of his mouth, and Jack smiled at him. Jack rewarded Rhys's obedience with his tongue sliding over the head of his penis. Rhys moaned, his face burning red with pleasure, but Jack was torturing him by moving slow with every movement. Jack was keeping him at bay for what was to come. 

The heat Rhys was experiencing was too much for his body, especially with his t-shirt on. Rhys started taking of his shirt, careful to not move his waist and interrupt Jack's gentle touches and licks. If any of them was the kitten, Jack certainly was. 

Lured in by Rhys's skinny toned body, Jack stopped playing with Rhys's member and started moving slowly up Rhys by kissing the younger man just above his shaft, and continued kissing the young man gently up his body. Jack kept kissing till he was holding himself up over Rhys on the bed, till their faces were close enough to kiss. Their eyes met with burning passion glowing in them. “Rhys,” Jack's voice came out in a grunt, holding the younger man's face with his right hand, running his thumb over Rhys's lips. “I'm going to show you something, please don't look that look in your eyes when I show you,” Jack smiled, but Rhys could sense a hidden emotion enter his lover's eyes and voice.

Jack moved off of Rhys and started fiddling with the metal pieces that held on the mask to his face. With three clicks, Jack took off the flexible mask and looked at Rhys. His eyes pleaded for an answer form the younger man, as if they were asking Rhys, 'Well, this is the me no one else gets to see. Would you love a face like this?' Rhys was fixated by Jack in that very moment, as if an emotion he had repressed had just awoken inside of him. Jack, the true Jack was in front of him, showing himself entirely to Rhys. No mask, no secret. But because Rhys didn't give him an answer, Jack looked away from him with a frown and the idea that Rhys didn't like the way he really looked, “I knew you wouldn't love who I really am.”

Those words were enough for Rhys, he never wanted to hear them from Jack. Rhys draped himself over Jack, holding him tightly to his naked body. “Scar or not Jack, I love you, and nothing is going to change that,” Rhys whispered into Jack's ear, making the older man's eyes go wide out of shock. “Y-you...?” Jack tried to talk, but he was caught off guard by Rhys entirely. He never expected the young man to say that he loved him, much less actually love him with his vault facial scar showing.

“Yes I love you,” Rhys smiled, letting go of Jack just so he could look him in the eye. “Love...” Jack murmured, a faint blush and smile finding refuge on his scarred face. Jack didn't finish talking, instead he pushed Rhys back down on to the bed and stood up off the bed. He started tearing off his clothes in a rough manner, before returning to the bed. 

He climbed on top of Rhys, their hips just barely touching each other, and he started kissing Rhys's collar bone. He held his kiss on some areas to leave a bruise mark along it. Jack's kisses got more and more rough as they went from Rhys's collar bone and to his neck. Rhys didn't mind Jack's roughness, he could feel how gentle Jack was trying to be with him, and he knew how the older man craved the more rough sex rather than the gentle kind. 

Jack's face pulled away from Rhys's neck, and he wrapped his hand around Rhys's face again, his eyes locking on Rhys's lips. “I'm... Going to bite your lip, is that okay?” Jack hesitantly asked Rhys, but his eyes didn't leave Rhys's lips, it was as if he was entranced. “...Yes,” Rhys said softly, his lips parting slightly. That lip movement was enough to make Jack jump at the chance. Jack's lips pressed against Rhys's, their two naked bodies entwined together on the maroon bed. Jack bite down on Rhys's bottom lip as they pulled away from the kiss. His bite wasn't hard enough to make him bleed, but Rhys could feel Jack's teeth dig into his lip. 

Jack gave Rhys a few more amazingly sensual kisses, before taking his hands away from Rhys's face, and placed them under Rhys's thighs. Jack looked up at Rhys for a moment, as if he was asking permission again. Rhys nodded, his face was already red, might as well make the boy explode with pleasure. Jack wrapped Rhys's legs around him, just above his waist, and he positioned himself into the best comfortable position for the both of them. Just before Jack placed his member inside Rhys, he took a moment to look down at the cute young man layed out before him. To enjoy his parted lips, those pleading eyes, his rosy cheeks, his messed up wavy hair, the entirety of his very being. 

Jack smiled, and started pushing his dick into Rhys's ass, catching the younger man off guard. Jack took it slow and gentle for the beginning, making sure he wasn't just teasing the poor kid while doing so. Rhys produced small whines and prolonged moans as Jack pressed against him while his hips moved steadily in a loving manner. 

Jack's animal instincts were kicking in. Rhys was looking so damn beautiful at the moment, his breathing, his moans, everything made Jack want him more and more. He wanted to hear more sounds, like Rhys screaming out his name. Rhys could see that wild look in Jack's eyes again. Jack was the cat, and Rhys was the catnip. Rhys looked at Jack, making sure they make contact before Jack goes wild on him. Jack's eyes widened, and Rhys could see the beast in them. A devilish grin spread across his face once again, as the older man swept down to wrap his arms around the younger man's back.

Jack's hip movement went from slow and gentle, to fast and rough, causing Rhys to moan louder. Rhys's arms found their way around Jack's neck. 'This is...' Jack thought, watching Rhys's face as he moans. The room got hotter, as the both of them breathed and moaned in unison, leading up to the climax. “Jack...” Rhys moaned, it was soft as first, but it steadily grew louder as Rhys felt his climax coming on soon. Jack was breathing heavily, and almost choked on his spit when he heard Rhys repeatedly yelling his name in between loud moans. “Rhys...” Jack heaved, his breath was heavy and his voice was laced with lust and love. Rhys's voice grew to a scream when he finally reached his climax, “Jack!!!” Rhys's belly was now coated with his own semen. 

Jack managed to thrust into Rhys a few more times till he reached his own climax inside of Rhys. Jack didn't even care about the mess the two made on his bed, he just pulled himself out of Rhys and laid down beside the younger man. The two breathed heavily for a minute or two before Jack broke the silence that hung between them.

“Rhys,” Jack breathed out, making Rhys look at him, “I think I love you too.”


End file.
